enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Norman
Norman *'First Appearance:' Paxton and Norman *'Friends:' Dennis, Paxton, 'Arry and Bert, Derek, BoCo, Sidney *'Enemies:' Percy, Diesel *'Voiced By:' Missoliverandblossom Norman is a verbose and intelligent diesel who has never been properly repaired and often breaks down. Bio Norman is Dennis' brother. Due to his defective status, Norman was sent to Sodor a few years after Dennis. Norman was left in a workshop for a long time until a desperate Sir Topham Hatt finally purchased him. When he came to Sodor with Paxton from the mainland, 'Arry and Bert convinced Norman that he had to assert the diesels' superiority over the steam engines. A few days into his stay, Norman broke down. Battered, beaten, and fearing that he would be sent away if he didn't do something rash, he pressured a young and innocent Paxton to sabotage an old truck's coupling so that it would break away and put Percy out of commission. Paxton righteously disobeyed at the last minute, but was clobbered by Percy's train after the runaway forced him into an old mine shaft. The Fat Controller dealt with Norman afterwards, and seeing how clever and efficient the diesel was, he decided to forgive him and let him stay on Sodor. Norman eventually become much more sensible and is accepting of the steam engines around him. Norman broke down at The Transfer Yards once and Molly had to take his train, which, according to Rheneas, was jinxed. When Paxton was unaware of The Flying Scotsman, Norman filled in his friend as to the visitor's "rock-star" status amongst engines. And when the Flying Scotsman did eventually appear under the tow of Sidney, Norman observed that Sidney too, had earned rock-star status from his heroic entrance that day. During the "Munitions Incident", Norman and Diesel had a falling-out over who was to be in command. When disaster struck, Norman reluctantly left Derek behind when he broke down. As the flames grew closer, Norman felt increasingly guilty. Norman also saw BoCo's heroic efforts as truly awe-inspiring, seeing him as a great example for the other diesels to follow by. Persona Norman is eloquent, cunning, and very intelligent. His astounding vocabulary and strategic wit make up for his frequent breakdowns. He can occasionally follow the wrong crowd and use his talents for misguided purposes, but he has a kind heart that always shines through in the end. In recent days, Norman may put his intellect aside in the hopes of being well liked by the rest of the diesels. He is often very conflicted. Norman sees Paxton as a trusted companion, but has shown to take advantage of his innocence from time to time. Due to the nature of the Branch Line Coupling Plot, the Fat Controller is weary about letting Norman and Paxton work together. Diesel and Norman do not get along, mostly due to their conflicting unwavering desires to take the role of a leader among the other diesels. Norman's brother, Dennis, is perpetually lazy, which frustrates Norman greatly. Since he strives to be useful, but breaks down often, he is appalled at the thought of an engine who has full capability to be useful but chooses not to be on a regular basis. Norman, like Victor, is capable of identifying any engine by its class and origin, due to his technical prowess. Appearances *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman **Serendipity (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Young Tucker (does not speak) **Waterworks (cameo) **Rock-Star **Pummeling Percy (cameo) **Tag-Team (cameo) **Munitions **Hibernation **Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo) **Penn Pals (cameo) **Ice Breaker (cameo) **Chivalry is Dead (cameo) **Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Walter Sliggs - Meet the Characters! (cameo) **Jeremy Deals with Thomas' Baggage - Meet the Characters! (cameo) **Porter Points Out the Tension at the Docks - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery File:PaxtonandNorman4.png File:PaxtonandNorman17.png File:PaxtonandNorman26.png|Norman overheats in the shunting yard. File:PaxtonandNorman38.png|Paxton and Norman. File:PaxtonandNorman70.png Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.58.18 AM.png|Norman and Ricky Mason. Normanderekandthescrapdiesels.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.39.02 AM.png|Norman at the loading area. Diesel and Norman.jpg|Norman and Diesel during the Munitions Incident. DieselNormaninMunitions.png|Norman and Diesel escaping the complex. Fire in paradise.jpg|Norman looks on as the fire brigade attempts to put out the inferno. Norman overheats.jpg|Norman overheats again! Derek, Dennis, Norman, Bear, and Den.jpg|Norman in the yard with Den, Dennis, Derek, and Bear. Norman at the ready.jpg Diesels and shunters galore, buddy.jpg PeacefulWharf.jpg|Norman at The Wharf. Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Twins Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only